Appare il dragone - Il desiderio
|Saga = Saga di Pilaf|Episodio numero =12 |Data di uscita giapponese = 14 maggio 1986|Data di uscita italiana = 1989 (Play World Film) 1996 (ridoppiaggio Merak)|Episodio precedente = In balia di Pilaf - Prigionieri|Episodio successivo = Una spaventosa trasformazione - Il mostro scimmia}} Appare il dragone - Il desiderio ''(神龍への願い, Shenron e no Negai;) è il dodicesimo episodio di Dragon Ball, nonché il dodicesimo capitolo della Saga di Pilaf. Trama Il Drago Shenron è in attesa che un desiderio venga espresso, questo perché Pilaf è troppo nervoso per esprimere il suo desiderio di diventare il padrone della Terra. Goku nel frattempo usa la Kamehameha per fare un buco nel muro della prigione dove lui e i suoi amici sono tenuti prigionieri. Pual e Oolong si trasformano in pipistrelli per uscire dalla prigione attraverso il buco nel muro. Oolong raggiunge il drago Shenron ed esprime un desiderio per anticipare Pilaf così da impedirgli di divenire padrone del mondo, e chiede un paio di mutandine da donna. Subito dopo le Sfere del Drago si tramutano in pietre e si dispersero in tutto il mondo, e non torneranno al loro aspetto originario per un altro anno; e ciò è fonte di rabbia per Son Goku e Yamcha. Shu libera i cani per attaccare il gruppo. Mentre Yamcha e Goku combattono contro i cani, Shu e Mai saltano fuori e catturano tutto il gruppo. Il gruppo nuovamente catturato finisce in un'altra prigione. Questa volta la nuova prigione ha pareti in acciaio molto solide e spesse per impedire al gruppo ogni tentativo di fuga. Inoltre questa prigione è dotata di un tetto in vetro, che col gran caldo del deserto farà letteralmente arrostire Goku e amici col forte sole del mattino. Goku e Yamcha tentano inutilmente di sfondare le spesse pareti di acciaio, ma senza risultato. Quella notte c'è la luna piena nel cielo, e Goku ad un tratto racconta agli amici che proprio nelle notti di luna piena un terribile mostro gigantesco appare, e che una volta ha questo mostro era comparso nel suo villaggio uccidendo suo nonno Gohan calpestandolo. Nel sentire quel terribile racconto il gruppo di amici inizia a credere che il terribile mostro sia Goku, e chiedono a Goku preoccupati se per caso lui avesse mai guardato la luna piena, ma questi risponde semplicemente loro che non lo ha mai fatto perché suo nonno gli diceva sempre di andare a letto presto. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong e Pual allora iniziano a confabulare e discutere sulla cosa, pensando se non fosse il caso di fare una prova facendo osservare a Goku la luna piena per un istante, ma ecco che subito dopo Goku guarda la luna. Inizialmente non succede nulla, e il gruppo di amici tira un sospiro di sollievo tranquillizzandosi, ma poco dopo Goku ri osserva la luna piena e si trasforma in un enorme scimmione furioso, che distrugge completamente la prigione liberando gli amici. Eventi principali * Viene espresso il desiderio a Shenron * Goku si trasforma in Oozaru * il castello di Pilaf viene distrutto Battaglie * Shu e Mai vs. Goku e Yamcha * Goku e Yamcha vs. cani da guardia di Shu Tecniche * Kamehameha usata da Goku Trasformazioni * Oozaru usata da Goku Apparizioni Luoghi * Terra ** Deserto del Diablo *** Castello di Pilaf Oggetti * Coda * Bastone Nyoibò * Sfere del Drago * Luna * Mutandine * Aereo * Pistola Cast dei doppiatori Censure nel ridoppiaggio Merak Tagli Cambi di dialogo Incoerenze * Quando Pilaf sta fantasticando sull'essere padrone del mondo, lo si vede guardare un mappamondo con la conformazione geografica del mondo reale, quando invece si sa che l'universo di Dragon Ball è impostato in un altro modo con diversi continenti dalle forme differenti. * Il bastone magico di Goku ha un limite di estensione quando cercano di fuggire attraverso il tetto. Questa è una grande incoerenza dato che Goku è riuscito a farlo allungare fin sulla luna in "Terrore in città - Conigli e carote". Curiosità * questo è il primo episodio in cui Shenron esaudisce un desiderio. * questo è il primo episodio a rappresentare una trasformazione (a meno che non si tenga in considerazione le mutazioni di Oolong e Pual). * il desiderio di Oolong è causa della nascita di Ryu Shenron, che però non compare fino all'episodio di ''Dragon Ball GT'' "L'onda energetica di Pan". * i cani da guardia di Shu compaio come nemici in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure e Dragon Ball: Origins. Dei cani simili compaiono anche nel nuovo castello di Pilaf in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, cioè i Super Watchdogs. * durante le fantasticherie di Pilaf sull'essere il padrone del mondo, si può notare sullo sfondo una folla di gente che sorregge un cartello recante la scritta "Allah", che in arabo significa Dio. * la prima divisa di Goku viene distrutta a causa della sua trasformazione in Oozaru. * i filmati di questo episodio sono stati riciclati per il ri edit di Saba dell'oav "Dragon Ball Z: La Grande Battaglia per il Destino del Mondo". * nel doppiaggio inglese edito dalla FUNimation per questo episodio, si sente Pilaf che grida a Goku e amici "Exterminate! Exterminate!" dopo che Oolong aveva sabotato i suoi piani. Questo è un chiaro riferimento ai Dalek nella serie fantascientifica Doctor Who che usano lo stesso linguaggio prima di attaccare un nemico. en:A Wish to the Eternal Dragon es:Episodio 12 (Dragon Ball) pt-br:Um Pedido Feito ao Deus Dragão fr:Dragon Ball épisode 012 pl:Dragon Ball 012 Życzenie dla Shen Lóng'a ca:Episodi 12 (BD) Categoria:Episodi Dragon Ball Categoria:Saga di Pilaf